


Dressing Up

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Dresses, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Gods, M/M, Nighttime, Non-Canonical Relationship, Norse Mythology references, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The Gods had returned to Tonsberg.





	

Gertrude was walking to the well when she heard a silken voice say, "Thor we should be...why in the Nine Realms are you wearing a dress ?!" Awe and excitement bright and hot as a bolt of lightning filled her soul. The God of Thunder and the God of Mischief were in Tonsberg. The Gods had not come during her grandfather's lifetime nor her father's and it had made her fear that she, too, would never see them. Though, now, moonlight gleamed off a blond haired head and a black one, a crimson dress and an emerald cape.

A voice thickened by drink replied, "One of the shield maidens spilled a drink on me, Loki. She offered something to wear and I accepted, it is...oddly comfortable. You weren't there, you were...you were with the horses. Why do the horses get more affection than I do, brother ? They don't love you like I do."

"Perhaps it is because the horses don't shout at me when they're drunk, now ssh. Ah. Valhalla knows you're heavy." Loki grunted as Thor staggered into him and clasped his nape. "So long as you don't get married tonight Father shall never find out about this from me."

She quickly remembered herself and knelt when Loki's eyes moved over Thor's shoulder in her direction. Thor was well-known for his hot temper but if one displeased Loki one could be subtly cursed for generations. That was not what she wanted for her future family. Quite thankfully Thor distracted Loki from her but she did not expect the method he used: A kiss on the lips. W-was that not incest ? But, she justified to herself, the Gods were the Gods and surely the rules of mortal men did not apply ? It was hard to decide if it would be worse to stay still and keep watching or to make noise and interrupt. Were she honest a greater part of her did not want to move as Thor's hands slid to the small of Loki's back than did.

The sky darkened briefly when a soft moan left someone's lips before Loki pushed Thor back. "Enough, we should return home. Be glad of my illusions, dear brother, or you would disgrace the House of Odin."

"When I am King of Asgard I should let anyone wear what they wish."

"Of course, who knows that policy might even increase the amount of shield maidens. Dresses aren't made for fighting, after all." Loki and Thor continued past the well toward the forest. Least wise, Loki seemed to continue until his voice was at her ear. "Breathe a word of that kiss to anyone, mortal, and I will make Hel seem pleasant. Do not sow the seeds if you've no intent to harvest them."

Her tongue seemed heavy as iron and she managed to nod instead. Relief cool as water filled her when she saw the Bifrost ascend taking the Gods back to Asgard. Apart from the kiss, she told her children of that visit. That visit which would fragment turning more and more to myth and legend as time passed. But, at least, centuries later most would amuse Loki to no end. Most.


End file.
